


Out Of My Universe

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bisexual, Celebrity Crush, Charlize Theron - Freeform, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dating, Dildos, Dior - Freeform, F/F, Falling In Love, Fifty Shades of Grey, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kiss, Lesbian Sex, Love, Making Out, Monster - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Lesbian Character, Red Room, Sex, Sex Tape, Steamy, Strap-Ons, True Love, Tully - Freeform, Vibrators, actress, atomic blonde - Freeform, celebrity, covertible, date, jacuzzi, moviestar, relationship, sports car, the Italian job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: A original character story with Charlize Theron, because so many people love her. I hope I do her justice, and any relationship I end up placing her in with characters I more or less make up. What would it be like to date Charlize Theron. I’m sure a lot wonder that.





	1. Out of Comfort, Out of Mindset, Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> For all the Charlize Theron fanatics out there. The idea of what it would be like to fall for Charlize Theron.

Have you ever choked on a coffee or your food by the sight of a stunning person? Simply because the look of them ticked every single box on your attraction list? I have, and I’m currently still trying to clear my throat without making a scene because I just had to be the person to take the seat in this very coffee shop that sees the pick up counter.

Why do I do this to myself, you ask?

I don’t honestly know. I usually don’t get this affected, I didn’t expect this. The person 3 tables away from me didn’t either, but that’s neither here nor there. I’m just glad I’m not alone with choking because of her beauty. 

I’ve seen her here before, once a month or so ago, and even then I choked. But do I move? No. Never. I like this seat because I have a power source, sunlight, a park view, and I like to people watch while I browse the internet and listen to music. 

I guess it’s my flaw, after all, as an openly bisexual woman I should expect at least every tenth person to be attractive. It’s rare if at least a quarter of the coffee shop isn’t attractive to me. But despite that the people usually don’t hit every single mark on my list that includes stuff like bright eyes, blonde hair, and being fit. 

Her, however, she hit every mark and then hit them all again just to make sure I noticed. And my god, was I noticing. It’s not polite, I know, but damn. That’s all I’ve got to say. There she is, and I’m choking on some crumbs from a cookie and chugging coffee like it’s a lifeline while random people stare at me. Two chuckle at me, and I’m not sure why. One tells me he understands it, and that confuses me, but I can’t be bothered by that when all I can see amongst tears is her and her perfect blonde shoulder length curls and a perfectly fitted suit and what looks like thousands worth of diamonds on her ears and forearms.

I manage after a moment to stop choking, and wipe at my eyes, which only manage to bring her more into focus and causes my heart to skip a beat. Because dear god is she stunning, and I might just lose my mind. She’s perfect with her emerald eyes and perfect brows, gorgeous blonde curls and stunning lips, and her neck and shoulders and waist and stiletto heels on perfect feet and long legs and I’m starting to stare so long it’s becoming really stupid so I’m averting my eyes immediately an staring at my iPad instead, trying to hide a blush. But I glance up anyways and catch her bell like laugh as she accepts her coffee. Vanilla latte with an extra shot... I think. Why am I paying attention to this? 

Im trying not to pay attention to this, why should I be, but there she is, and all I see is her green eyes and gorgeous manicure and she places a lid on her coffee and smiles at someone in a crisp dress shirt and dress pants that’s oddly waiting by the door for her. Her heels click on the hardwood floor as she leaves and I quickly avert my eyes as she looks my way. It’s a habit, I used to be very shy, now I just do it to hide my blush. Why, I’m not sure. I always do that. The second she’s out the door I look up again out of sheer curiosity, and watch her get into a very expensive looking car while her... bodyguard?... holds the car door for her. He drives, interesting. She gets the backseat. And then she’s gone, and I sit there feeling both somewhat embarrassed at my choking, the fact that there’s still tears streaming down my eyes, and completely aroused beyond my control. 

I try to ignore her image in my head after that, but it’s not possible. I try to go back to whatever I’m doing but I don’t find it doable in the slightest. She’s stuck in my head. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes... like emerald diamonds in my mind... I can’t stop thinking about her. Not long after I leave because I’m not being productive anyways and head home to go prepare for the expo I have the next day. A big comic book nerd I’m fully dressing up and going all out, as well as prepping for a performance, and planning to not spend too much which is surely going to backfire within the first 3 hours there as it does annually.

I’ll forget her eventually, right? Why shouldn’t I? After all it’s not that I know her. It’s just my stupid attraction to older blonde women who happen to be nearly double my age, and the fact that she seems literally welded in my brain as I walk home through the light snowfall of late November. Right. By next week she won’t matter anymore. At all. I don’t even know her name. I think the coffee cup said something like Charlie. Charlotte. I’m not even sure.

——

Most of the time it’s true. I forget about the women I get attracted to very quickly. Hours. A day at most. So the fact that I still have her in my head while surrounded by hundreds of thousands of nerds dressed up as superheroes is odd to say the least. But that means nothing. She’s the prettiest woman I’ve seen in a long time. That’s why I’m still thinking about her. Right? Right. It also explains why I dreamt about her and woke up sweaty. Right?

It however doesn’t explain why I’ve been walking in circles around 3 booths for the last ten minutes like a nutcase and feel rather like I’m being watched. I feel antsy, eager, and for some reason, nervous. Which is completely stupid in this situation. 

The fact that I drop my bag of free gifts a moment later when I see her at a booth a few tables away is just me being a typical klutz, but does nothing to hide me from her view. And this time she notices, it seems. So my nervous fidgeting and blushing and shifting as I pick up my bag are all too obvious to this woman who resembles to me a... queen. A goddess. A damn angel fallen from heaven. Oh god that’s just... there must be something wrong with me. But her smile a second later is making angels and cherubs sing in the my head and that makes me laugh for some insane reason. I’m hot and cold and flushed and weak all at the same time simply because of a faint smile from her, what the fuck is happening to me?

Soon I feel like collapsing as well because is she honestly coming over here? 

Oh dear god she is. Shit shit shit. She’s coming over here and I’m gonna... what am I even going to do or say? Anything at all? I attempt to take a deep breath to pull myself together which consists of ackwardly sweeping my leather cape over my shoulder to put it properly in place... and maybe it’s a good thing I’m wearing a supergirl costume. Maybe it can lend me some confidence and hope... no? Not possible? Okay. I’ll just stand here quietly and smile awkwardly as she says hi and extends her hand for an introduction. 

“Um... what?” I reply stupidly, because she is a damn angel, and I’m hearing cherubs again... and evidently I don’t know how to introduce myself to angels who must have fallen from heaven.

“I thought I’d come up and say hello. I saw you yesterday as well.” She says, and I smile simply from the sound of her voice because I love it and I really don’t know why that matters. 

Nervously I take her hand and shake it, feeling the light warm grasp against mine. “Um... yeah. Hi. Hello. How are you?” Is now a good time to mention that I have no experience with love of any kind or is that already plainly obvious?

It is? Okay. Well at least we’re up to par with that.

“I’m good.” She says with a light laugh and I think might faint at the sound of her voice. “My name is Charlize. What about yourself?”

“Um... Beth. Bethany.” I say, releasing her hand to sweep my hand through my lightly curled dark hair, sweeping it over my shoulder. “I... I saw you too. You’re beautiful.” Oh god did I just say that out loud?

“Thank you.” She says, smirking a little bit, and i feel like I just died and went to heaven. Her eyes are bright and vibrant, and her smile is perfect, red lipstick and all. Her hair is pinned up and curled on the ends, messily held together with a clip, and somehow just just enhances her beauty. “So you look cute in that outfit. It looks amazing.”

“Thanks.” I say meekly because that’s all I can muster. She just told me I look cute. Why does that make my heart skip? Before I can think of something else to say she hands me a black and gold card that has some kind of perfume on it that I faintly recognize but I can’t place it now, and she smiles. “20% off one of Dior’s perfumes, I’m handing them out personally. Could I persuade you into a coffee sometime? I need caffeine, and I’d love to talk and get to talk to you a little bit more away from all this hustle and chatter.”

“Um... i... sure. Yeah.” I’m not sure I believe what’s happening, so I just meekly accept. What else can I possibly do? 

“Wonderful. Give me a call. I already wrote down my number on the back of the card. Give me a shout, and I’ll see when I’m free next. I’d love to see you again.” 

“O... okay. Sure.” I say quietly, and stand there speechless for maybe 20 minutes while she walks away and goes to chat with the same guy I saw yesterday waiting for her, who seems way to tense and strict for his own good, watching every single person around her like a hawk. Why, I have to wonder, before flipping over the card and looking at the elegant handwriting on the back of the card with what looks like a calligraphy pen. Well... that’s fancy... just like her. 

——

How I get through the next 5 hours without completely fainting or losing my mind is beyond my control, which how severely I’m trying to understand why on earth that goddess of a woman could possibly ever be interested in me. It makes no sense. Me: broke, silly, nerdy. Not classy, not pretty, not worthy of her. Certainly not. 

Yet I’m holding her number. And she smiled at me. That has to count for something. Right? I have no answer to that as I walk down the hallway where there is no con goers. I need air, thankfully the window is cracked open and a chilly breeze comes in to try and calm me. It doesn’t work. Not against her. She’s a force. Beautiful, strong, smart, and a million things I can’t even place words to yet. 

I lean against the window, grateful for the breeze, and close my eyes while I take a few deep slow breaths, trying to get her vibrant green eyes out of my head. When I open my eyes I stop breathing, for a moment thinking I’m losing it before I realize she’s actually in front of me, leaning against the opposite wall, a almost playful knowing grin on her face. For a moment I have no control. All I see is her, the random person passing between us... and I think I physically feel the world collapse around me, and vanish. All I can see is her, and the relaxed pose she has, her leather pants and red top doing way much more to my imagination than it should. 

Her hair is down now, let loose over her shoulders in soft fading curls. And damn it’s attractive, along with her professional perfectly fitted clothing, and those stiletto heels of hers, the gold accent on the tip glistening in the light of the hallway. I can’t take my eyes off her, and she knows it, it seems. The knowing smile she has says everything, and the pose just solidifies it. She knows exactly how I’m feeling, and that I’m already obsessed. Lost. Driven crazy by her. Simple as that.

When she pushes herself off the wall and walks towards me I stop breathing altogether, the short panting I had wasn’t doing much for me anyways aside from making me all hot and bothered. She comes towards me and smiles as she does, and I instinctively lean back flush against the window, but I don’t dare move. I wouldn’t be able to. She’s like a magnet to me, and boy and I being dragged in. 

When she’s right up against me and looking down at me, I might just be a little weak in the knees. I’m 5’4, and she’s at least 5’9. It’s staggering, and fucking arousing. And beautiful.

“You’re here.” She says in a soft tone, her voice smooth and sweet, and I can only nod in response. “Still with that card.” I clutch the card tighter instinctively.

“I am.” I reply stupidly, not really sure what I was intending to say. To my credit she grins and brings her hand to my chin, making sure I meet her gaze completely. 

“You’re interested.” She continues this game, and I hear a slight hint of a commanding tone in her voice. It’s not a question, either. It’s a confirmation. She’s strong, powerful, and won’t take no for an answer. I can tell that automatically, and it’s attractive. Her confidence is attractive. 

“I am.” I reply again, unable to say no to this beautiful woman already. I don’t even know anything past her name. But that seems unimportant, in the face of having her in front of me.

She looks around for a quick second and I do too, but I’m not sure why she does, and maybe I’m naive that way because the reason could be obvious, but before I can make any sense of why she grasps my chin gently and then her lips are on mine. And there is no gentleness about it anymore once our lips touch.

It’s a soft closed mouth kiss but intense nonetheless, and am practically frozen in place, the feeling of her lips against mine sending shivers down my spine and leaving my lightheaded and somewhat giddy amongst the shock that the kiss gives me. I feel her free hand come up to settle on my shoulder, then move to gently grasp my waist as I lean into the kiss despite everything running through my mind and slide my hands through the strands of her hair. I set my hand against her neck restlessly, shaking from the sheer excitement that she causes, my other hand braces against the windowsill, and she whispers a quiet ‘shh, relax’ against me lips before nipping at my bottom lip gently, then intensifying the kiss quickly for another few seconds before letting me go and stepping back. 

I pant like I’ve run a marathon, feeling all of a sudden overly cold without her pressed up against me, and swallow thickly when she smirks and I notice her eyes have gone dark, almost a bluish turquoise green, the color seemingly darkening right before my eyes. What the hell just happened? 

I half look around and notice we are completely alone. I’m not sure at the moment whether that’s comforting because I’ve never wanted someone like I suddenly need her, or dangerous because the look in her eyes is honestly like that of a cougar, and I feel rather like a steak right now, pinned with her gaze, unable to move. 

“I knew you were interested.” She says with a satisfied grin, and I can’t help but stutter out something that I think was supposed to be a yes, but it’s all jumbled nonsense. 

“I’m free on Tuesday for that coffee, Bethany. Let me know if that day at your local Starbucks works.”


	2. The Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date comes and goes, with some revelations, surprises, and shocks.

It’s days later that I see her again, at this promised coffee shop date of ours. Is it a date? 

I guess so, after all we are two single people out together for coffee to get to know each other. Sounds like a date to me, even though it is odd. Actually odd doesn’t even cover it. I did a bit of research after finally remembering her name and spending an hour texting her the other night. She’s a busy woman it seems, never quite answering her text right away. When she did finally answer, which was late in the evening Monday, I was told she was working a lot and that she apologized for the late reply, as well as that she’s excited to see me the next day.

So here I am now, sitting across from a stunning woman named Charlize, who once again is dressed impeccably well in comparison to my plain blue sweater and jeans, with a beautifully intricate white dress that matches the snow outside and makes her look even more angelic damnit.

“You look gorgeous.” I mumble by way of greeting, and she smiles widely. I might just die at the sight of that grin. 

“Thank you. You look good as well. I hope I didn’t keep you up last night, we chatted well until midnight.”

“No. Um... I’m a night owl. I prefer to be awake at night anyhow.” I mumble softly, staring intently at my coffee while I speak, until the barista delivers her blueberry croissant to her, along with her double shot latte with chocolate whipped cream. How interesting. 

“How interesting. You like to be awake at night too. Like me.”

At this I smile at look up at her, meeting those bright green eyes with my plain brown. Good god she’s so stunning, and it makes me feel insecure honestly. One, why would she want me, and two, there literally is nothing between us beyond attraction. That to me is not exactly easy to work with. I’m a hopeless romantic and dealing with love is hard. I want eternal love. I know in this society that’s hard to hope for, and probably more than a little irrational. But that’s me. 

And so I hope for it. But we don’t have much in common here. Besides the fact that I clearly want her and she wants me if that kiss had been any indication. She’s much older, 41 I know realize, and that means there is 19 years between us. I’ve never been one to worry about age gaps, but that’s a lot. And on top of that, she’s obviously rich, and I’m practically broke. There’s more above that that I’m not going to even consider right now.

“What’s on your mind, Bethany?” She asked and I’m pulled out of my thoughts back to the present.

“I’m just thinking. About whether this can work for us.” I say honestly, feeling like she would know it if I said anything else.

“You’re honest. I like that.” She says, and I have to smile at that. Because she honestly is beyond gorgeous when she smiles. “We don’t have a lot in common, yes. But that doesn’t mean this can’t work. Just because something isn’t common doesn’t mean it doesn’t stand a chance. I’d rather have to say the opposite.” She says, pausing to take a sip of her drink before continuing, and I’m already hooked on her every word. “It’s the unusual things that make us all special. The different in us.”

“Yeah, I think that as well. It’s good to be different.” I reply, then smile shyly. “They say opposites do attract.”

“Yeah they do say that. Well isn’t that a good thing for us then? Listen, if I made a mistake by assuming you were interested, then you can walk away right now and I won’t say a thing. I admit it was wrong of me to kiss you the other day, it was just... I felt like I had to. It wasn’t right and I take that back but to be honest you did seem interested. I’m sorry if I made the wrong assumption to think you were interested-“

“Oh, no.” I interrupt, and then blush while looking away for a few seconds, focusing too intensely on my drink and one specific part of the cup while I try and find my courage. “I uh... I didn’t mind that.”

For a minute she’s silent, and I don’t know how to feel about that. I almost think I surprised her when she smiles again, that sly grin that honestly makes me feel like prey in front of a cougar. I don’t breathe at the sight, because honestly that look makes my knees weak, and suddenly I’m grateful for my seat, realizing standing around her could prove difficult quite often. Especially if she smiles like that.

“Good.” She says with a seductive tone to her voice, and I think I just became captured prey in an instant, because I couldn’t walk away even if I tried. “Because I hope I get that quite often in the near future.”

I know I should respond, or at least stop staring like an aroused deer in the headlights, but nobody has ever been that blatantly suggestive with me before, and simultaneously it’s causing a level of arousal I didn’t think was possible. I will never admit that her smiling like that literally was all it took for me to have an orgasm. She needs not know that. 

A few more seconds of silence while I try an pull myself together and then she laughs. 

“You’re hilarious.” She says, calming down after her laughter. “I’m sorry but you just looked so stunned.”

“I...” I stutter, starting to laugh with her. She’s right, and it must be blatantly obvious that I have no experience whatsoever. “That was unexpected, that’s all.”

“It’s true though. I am interested in dating you and seeing where this could go for us. If you don’t want to then that’s perfectly fine. I won’t force you. But I really like you, and I can tell you’re interested. You aren’t exactly subtle about attraction, Bethany.”

“No, I’m not. I know that. I do... want this to continue. I do. I’m just... new to this. I mean... look at you. You’re... stunning. And you have money. I don’t. I’m so simple. Why should you be interested in me?”

“I’m not going to separate these things between us. You are right, though. I do have money. A lot of it. I do a lot of hard work for a lot of money, and I like that you’re obviously perceptive enough to see that.”

“Can I ask what you do for a living?” I ask slowly, carefully.

“Of course you can ask, we are here to know each other better after all.” She says, sipping at her coffee. “I work as a model right now Bethany. A very highly acclaimed model.”

“Really? That’s... impressive.”

“Is it?” She asks curiously. 

“I want to be an actress. A model. Something in the creative arts.”

“Do you? Well that’s something we have in common then. Look at that.” She says with a grin, and I can only smile as well. Because the fact that we have something in common is incredible to say the least. “Do you have any experience in acting or drama?”

“No. I never had the chance to take any drama classes or anything.”

“Well if you want to be an actress you should be in Los Angeles. That’s the real hub for actors and celebs. I know that because I have a place there.”

“I know that LA is the right place to... wait. You have a place in LA?” I ask, completely hooked on that subject, which makes her laugh.

“Yes,” she answers between sips of coffee and bites of her croissant. “I actually have two houses in Los Angeles. I live between there and here every few months. I take it you like LA?”

“I want to move there someday.” I say with a grin, and she nods. 

“You should. You have the looks to be on the screen. And the curiosity. So, tell me, Bethany, do you want to kiss me again?” She says boldly, and I blush deeply despite myself I can’t help it.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She says after a few seconds, and gently places her thumb under my chin, making me meet her eyes. “Be bold, Bethany. The world is open to those who believe in themselves. Do you want to kiss me? Do you want to spend time with me?”

I swallow thickly because I’m not used to being bold, and then nod softly, trying to find me courage. That courage is barely enough as she stands from her chair and comes around the table and stands right in front of me. Once again I’m enveloped in this heady scent of some sort of perfume she seems to like. It’s a soft perfume, with a woody hint and what I can only assume is rose, and something citrusy. What perfume it is specifically I can’t pin down, but something tells me it could be the same one she was handing out samples of the other day. 

“Then kiss me, you silly naive girl.” She says, and then once again her lips are against mine and I taste the remaining edge of the whip cream from her drink and the slightest hint of blueberry, and damn is it inviting. Everything about her is like a drug, and I know I would die if I didn’t accept the open invitation that she is... even if the idea of her terrifies me enough to make me feel like I might die on the spot. 

But right now all I care about is her against me, and her lips pressed softly against mine, just a hint of insistence in her grasp. I know she wants me, and for the first time I admit that I do too. Because I do, and she’s right. I have to be bold. At least a little bit. So I kiss her back, and the second she feels my resistance slip away she kisses me harder, tilting her head to deepen it, and I’m lost. Lost to her and her touch and her breath against my cheek, and her tongue pressing against my teeth gently and then grazing my own tongue barely. I sigh into the kiss, my hands coming to her waist gently, and I feel her grasp tighten on my shoulder and in my hair. Her leg is in between mine and suddenly I’m on fire. Nothing else matters right now, and honestly I’d do just about anything she wants... and then I hear her make a soft noise of annoyance, before pulling back just a mere second after, leaving wanting and eager and frustrated beyond explanation. 

I almost wonder why she stopped until I hear her phone vibrating on the countertop. 

“I’m sorry, I have to check this.” She says but doesn’t take her hand off mine as she checks her phone and answers some message. “I’m sorry darling I have to go.” She says a moment later, and I nod.

“My work needs me urgently, I wish I could stay longer.” 

“That’s ok.” I say quietly when I really wish she would stay.

“We have to do this again.” She says softly and I nod quickly, to which she smiles approvingly. 

As she grabs her things I grab a lid for her coffee and walk outside with her, at which I promptly stop dead in my tracks barely out of the way of the door at the sight of a stunning sports car parked by the sidewalk. Sleek and a dark blue, accented with gold and red, and there’s the same guy again, waiting patiently by the passenger door, looking as crisp as ever, hands in his pockets.

“Holy shit.” Is the only thing I can manage to say, as Charlize gently presses her hand against my back to get me walking. “Is... is that yours?” 

“Yes.” She says, her voice mixed with a light laugh. “What do you think?” She asks as I meet her by the drivers door.

“It’s beautiful.” 

“She is beautiful yes. I’d like to take you for a ride sometime soon.” She says, then winks a little at the end, which makes my heart skip a beat at the indecent images that form in my brain. 

“Um... ok. I’d like that.” I smile. I’ve never been in a sports car, let alone a fancy car, and I don’t think I can wait. 

“Well then, beautiful. I would drive you home now if I didn’t have somewhere to be immediately. I hope that’s understandable.” 

“Of course, I get it. I have to pick up some groceries anyways.” 

“Alright then. Well then Bethany, until next time.” She says, lifting my hand to her lips for a classy farewell, and then decides to lean in and kiss me anyways in the midst of a goodbye hug. The kiss ends up with me against the car, and then she releases me and I step back tole her get into her car, as the guy who evidently picked her up takes the passenger seat.

After that she’s gone, and I’m left standing there stunned and in shock, and confused and completely utterly aroused. Only as I begin to head home a while later and stop into the grocery store for some basics, I get a short text from both my sister and Charlize, one asking for groceries, the other asking if Saturday evening works for another date. I smile as I answer and set some music on my phone. Yes, I think it does work. And I think we might have a chance in hell at being together.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas Party and a lot of discoveries... including some that are unexpected. And maybe a bit edgy.

The next three weeks are a complete blur of confusion to me, and honestly I have no way to explain most of it. I walked away from her three weeks ago with the knowledge that she worked as a model. That was it. As exciting as that was, curiosity is as usual my weak point and I was online within hours to try and track down her name. I knew I shouldn’t, but something was telling me to try. And with a simple first name and a card, that shouldn’t be easy to find. 

I did find her eventually, after a few days of searching and telling myself I must be wrong with what comes up right away. But the second date I had days later with her at that same coffee shop confirmed it. She wasn’t just a model, she worked with Dior, a perfume company. That info led me quickly to finding out she was an actress, which she confirmed for me just as easily once we were in a more empty space of the coffee shop.

I got a last name, a direct age, and a movie that I knew. All that led me back to the internet after that first date, which led me to where I am right now, walking downtown to her penthouse apartment, where she’s hosting a Christmas party. And as usual I’m terrified, but my sister practically pushed me out of the door to go, and I’ve got a fancy gold dress on and heels I can barely walk in, so I might as well go. 

And I know I would go no matter the circumstances, honestly. She matters to me more than she should, and now that I know what I do and have sort of been sworn to keeping it a secret, I can’t walk away. I’ve known her for a while in movies and at awards I watch on television, and with that alone, I know I have to do this. But knowing that she’s an award winning actress makes this no less nerve wracking for me.

She’s been in a lot of movies, has a lot of fancy awards, and a lot of damn money. Like a staggering amount of money, and that’s probably the most scary thing of all. She’s... I don’t think I can think of the number to go with the amount of money this woman has. Enough for a few lifetimes at least to be comfortable. I suddenly feel a lot less upset about letting her buy me that coffee, considering I currently have about $30 in my bank account. 

Stopping by a specific building, I step into the lobby and stop dead. I have got to stop doing that, but it’s stunning. It’s beautiful. Big and open and fucking expensive. I already know that even with my dress and my heels and my fancy hairstyle I don’t belong here, in this luxe lobby where I swear everything is accented with gold leaf... even apparently the palm fronds. And Christmas trees. I spot at least several right off the bat, and they are all stunning. 

“Could I help you young lady?” A older man in his mid 50’s asks me and I snap out of my moment of just standing in awe.

“Um... yes. I’m, uh... looking for the penthouse suite. I’m here for Charli... um, Miss Theron.” God that was really smooth, I think, wishing I could smack myself for it.

“You must be one of her many party guests. Name?” He asks and I offer up my name, which he quickly peruses a list for, and then leads me to their elevators and steps inside with me, pressing the button for the top floor. 

While we ride up without stopping at any other floors apparently, he smiles kindly at me while I shift with my jacket and take it off, brushing the fresh snow off it and off my hair. 

“You’re a very lucky lady.” He says as the elevator stops and the doors slowly open. “Don’t forget that.”

I intend to respond but I can’t offer more than a kind smile before I’m faced with her penthouse lobby, and I’m starstruck. Completely.

The gold all over the place is ridiculously bright and expensive looking, but beyond that, and what intrigues me way more is the background colours of her gorgeous home. And it’s definitely all her. Clean lines, expensive taste, silver, black, and burgundy. But with a clearly African touch to it with artwork and decor. 

The place is beautiful even from what I see from the lobby, and that’s accented by the drifting smell of a wood burning fireplace and something in the kitchen that smells heavenly. Spicy and warm, with citrus hints. Whatever it is it’s incredible, I already can tell that.

Slipping off my boots at the offered bench, I switch to my high heels and put my jacket in the closet where everyone has put theirs, and when I turn around there she is, and I think I forget how to breathe.

Oh my god.

I knew she was an actress and famous from my research, but my god. I might not survive this, faced with backless, satin emerald green gown with a thigh high slit. It’s strapless, clearly has a built in corset, and with a gold ribbon in her hair... braided in with her wavy curls... dear god that’s something. And I think I’m staring again, with my jaw fallen on the floor.

And I can’t fucking care.

Not even a little.

She comes over with a perfect red lipstick grin and wraps me in a tight hug, followed by a sweet kiss, which I can tell she wants to intensify, but she’s trying to hold back for the sake of party guests, I know. I’m unable to stay quiet though, it’s not possible, and moan against her lips because damn she tastes good, a hint of chocolate flavour and red wine on her tongue. My hand is in her hair almost instantly and I hear a faint appreciative groan from her, and then I’m against the wall. So hard and fast it knocks the breath out of me. And then she’s against me, and I forget whatever the damn rules were supposed to be. All that I know is her, and nothing else matters. For a moment all I know is her touch and her breathing and her kisses, our teeth clashing a bit while she pins my hands above my head, a move that just manages to bring our bodies flush against each other even more. Her free hand finds my waist and the hem of my low cut dress, and hikes it up on my thigh, something that just makes arousal ripple through me. I think I might just have to have her now, I couldn’t fucking care about the guests, until she breaks the kiss and places her forehead against mine, staring into my eyes as she catches her breath.

“You’re here.” She says, her voice a bit rough, and her eyes are a dark dark color. A hint of blue and green but nearly black throughout. A clear sign of her arousal, a sign I find fascinating, her changing eyes.

“I am.” I reply, smiling, happily stuck between her and the wall.

“Finally.” She says in response, touching my cheek slowly with her thumb, and then she steps back, adjusting her dress. I try to calm down but I’m realizing around her that may not be possible ever again. I’m not sure I mind honestly. I certainly don’t mind right now.

“Come on darling.” She says, and I silently follow, unable to do anything else, lost to her all all she is. That and trying not to face plant because of my heels. Which is impeccably hard to do.

She leaves me in the main room to go to her kitchen where she has twenty things on the stove at least, and aside from the many actresses and actors I instantly recognize, I take my time to go explore and check out the penthouse a little, the artwork and style of decor grabbing my attention, as well as the easily 40 foot Christmas tree in the corner. 

Now that is utterly stunning, a beautiful white and gold tree that I realize immediately is real. So is the shorter 25 foot one beside it in burgundy and gold. With enough gifts underneath to spend a day opening them. It’s a stunning set of decor, and the balconies above it are amazing. It’s a beautiful penthouse right from the get go, and massive at that. This place has to be at least 6000 square feet, if not more. It’s a literal mansion. I don’t know why I’m surprised by that, but the size of this place is unreal. The living room and dining room is the size of my entire apartment lobby, and that’s only the part that I can see. I’m sure it extends way past that. I will have to explore it. 

Looking around I notice Charlize is in her kitchen, which is the size of my 700 square foot apartment, and is working on ten things at once while laughing with friends. I almost want to help but I think I should leave her to it and she’s got caterers assisting, I can see. I decide to pick up some champagne and go walk around to explore the penthouse and quickly find that everything suits her style. It’s like Cape Town mixed with high class. She’s down to earth and relaxed, and that’s just nice to know. 

I think I’m really beginning to fall for her. Completely. Even in the hallways her home is beautifully set, with world maps and tropical plants and dark rich colours to set the tone. I’m falling in love with the style and the decor quickly as I walk around, finding a lusciously over the top master bath and bedroom, with a bath the size of my freaking bedroom! As I continue to explore I find a similarly designed kids room and balcony which is open to a greenhouse and a deck with a jacuzzi and fire pit, loungers, and a massive pool that curves over the edge with a glass floor. I could love this kind of decor, honestly. 

The entire place is cozy warm, and I’ve counted maybe 3 wood burning fireplaces by now, including the one in the master bath. All are on, and it’s making the whole place smell heady and warm and woodsy, which is perfect for Christmas. There is classical Christmas music on, but more classic instead of just carols. I hear a lot of Trans Siberian Orchestra in the background, and I have been quietly humming along for the last 20 minutes because I love that music so much. She’s got that mixed with some other songs like Crossfire by Brandon Flowers, some stuff by Deep Blue Something, and a whole lot of Enya, as well as instrumental African music mixed in. It’s quite the playlist, and I actually really am loving it more than just random Christmas carols. It’s her. And that’s just the best.

It takes me a while to explore the whole place, going past her master bedroom which intrigues me too much, the incredibly soft satin sheets and the beautifully installed mirror on the ceiling giving me way too many ideas. Her closet also grabs my attention, which is as big as my damned apartment, with over 500 pairs of heels and a bunch of the Oscar dresses I now recognize. Her bath is incredible, and luxurious to the max, with a running filled bath even now, which apparently filters itself with a waterfall, since it’s as big as my entire bedroom. That’s like a damn pool. I love this exploration in secret, learning her details, until about 45 minutes later when I hear her call out that dinner is about to be served, and I begin to head back down this random hallway I’ve strayed into. I’m not sure I should be in because it’s got a hidden entrance. On my way down this hallway with a crack to another hidden doorway, I find a locked door with a key and a red ribbon. I know she’s calling us and will come find me eventually but I have a minute and this is exciting. Thrilling. Just like she is.

Looking down the hall I swallow before turning the key and sliding open the door slowly... to a faint dark gold and autumnal lighting. With a heady sandalwood smell. Incense. Sexy. And it’s pulling me deeper...

I push at the door slowly... not quite sure what to expect... and see a dark bed and something lighted in the back wall... 

And then I have to go because she’s calling for me and I don’t want to keep her waiting, after all. Leaving the door I go find her and join her for what is bound to be an incredible dinner and dessert menu. 

——

I’m finishing off my second slice of cake because one just isn’t enough when you’ve got two different specialty $1000 cakes to choose from, and I take what I can get because that’s just me, when she finds me admiring her grand piano in her sitting room where there’s only a few random people standing around. It’s also incredibly delicious and I already want more but I have to watch this figure of mine, so I am staying away from the kitchen counter.

“Enjoying your cake?” She asks, her hand coming to rest on my lower back, and I instinctively gasp and close my eyes to handle the instant arousal that she creates automatically simply by being near me. 

“I am.” I reply, barely managing to keep my voice sounding normal. “Your home is gorgeous, Charlize.”

“Thank you.” She says with a laugh. “I’m very lucky to have it and all my things. I’m very spoiled. Are you enjoying the party so far? I see you’re admiring my piano.” She changes the subject.

“I am. Do you play?”

“I do. A little.” 

“That’s impressive. Everything about you is impressive.” I say, then realize I said that aloud, and blush.

“You’re funny.” She says with a laugh, then teases her hand slightly lower down my back and I stop and gasp. She teases all the time but this is new, and when she moves to take my hand I blindly follow her, because I want the tease. I want her. It’s as blatant and simple as that. Evidently she wants the same, and that makes me wonder what the fuck in walking into. Charlize Theron is interested in me. That way. That’s scary as hell.

Walking through the living room with her hand teasing my lower back is distracting and unusual and I’m really really trying to walk normally and that’s not easy considering what’s in my head. But somehow I manage until we make it past the main room to the staircase and up, to another living room of sorts, with doorways. I’m almost expecting something from her but I’m not sure what... she wouldn’t... not at a party she’s hosting. She’s too classy for that...

When I’m pressed against the wall and she’s against me immediately, I can only gasp and sigh immediately after as her body presses flush against mine. Because damn she feels good and warm and intoxicating. I touch her instantly, it’s instinctive to pull her closer against me, and she groans barely. It’s ridiculous, the boost I get from knowing I affect her.

“God I want you more than you know. This dress, the heels, you... you had to tease me with the opportunity didn’t you?” 

“Mmm maybe just I little.” I whisper softly, admitting that I was in fact considering lingerie and whatever else while picking out this dress, and she smiles at me.

“You little vixen. You’re not as naive as you make me think.” She says and then I’m pulled into a room and the door is closed behind me all in a matter of ten seconds or less and suddenly I don’t feel so confident because this isn’t public affection anymore. This is private now. And there she is like a cougar on the hunt. I feel rather captive right now, especially when she literally “stalks” toward me, stopping inches from me, her hand coming to rest against my chin with barely enough force to make me obey her every word.

“You want me. You’re aroused by me.” She says, and this time there’s no question in her words, only complete certainty. I nod regardless, my eyes not leaving hers, and she leans in to kiss me gently, our lips barely brushing in contact. Seconds later she reaches down and takes my hand, lifting it to place it against her stomach, barely below her chest.

“Then touch me, Bethany. Stop being noble and let me know what you want.” She says before kissing me more directly, and I can’t help but kiss back eagerly. It’s true. I’ve never been so very aroused by a person, I’ve never wanted someone like this, so desperately, like she’s my will to breathe, and I might die without her so close to me. 

My hand travels now, because she told me to show her what I want, and I find the edge of her satin dress at her lower back, and trace my fingertips along porcelain soft perfect skin, trailing my fingers barely underneath teasing the indents low on her back, and I feel her kiss intensify, her lips coming up against mine roughly now, and she groans in what sounds like desperation before pulling back quickly, stepping back from me.

“God Bethany, I have a party to host.” She says... looking at the room for a moment, and I can see her eyes changing before my own, shifting from blue to green to a dark emerald shade. “Now I don’t know if I can...” She trails off and I breathlessly stare at her because good god she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She’s like royalty, like some sort of siren or goddess.

I have the J’adore commercials in my brain and damn that’s arousing in and of itself. It’s not helping my arousal right now, and I got myself to watch her in Snow White and the Huntsman the night before, so I have Ravenna in my brain. It’s not good for me right now, especially when she looks back at me and the gaze in her eyes is utterly hungry, like she needs nothing else besides me. I swallow hard, because I have never seen her look that... powerful. What on earth have I gotten myself into.

“Down. Now.” She says in a commanding tone, and I’m not sure whether it’s her, or whether I picked that up from watching Snow White and the Huntsman, but I do exactly as she says. Immediately. Without thinking. And oh does she like that. “Stay.” She says, and I stay, because I’d do anything for her. Right now and forever. I feel like I’m in Ravenna’s presence, and maybe it’s just me, but she could command me to do anything and I totally would. Because that’s the kind of power Charlize Theron has. I’m already completely under her influence. 

“Do you know what I want?” She asks, her voice soft and caring but completely dominant, and I nod, because I’m not naive. I may not have much experience with anything sexual, but it’s clear what she wants from me. And even if I wanted to run I don’t have the power to. The world could burn down and I’d still be right here. Like this. Waiting.

“Do you want this?” She asks once more and I nod fiercely, because I do, and I can’t keep denying it. I need her like I need air, and she smirks, coming to stand in front of me, placing her hand on my shoulder to keep me in place. “The party can wait without us, can’t it?” She asks, and I nod again, and at this she smirks.

“God what you do to me Bethany. You’ve gotten me to leave my own party for something so so intriguing. I must say nobody I’ve been with has been able to do that. You deserve a prize for that, certainly.” She says to me and takes my arm, bringing my hand to the slit on her dress.

I look at her for permission, because I already feel as if I am and should worship this woman forever, and she smiles her approval, so I slide my hand underneath the satin and up her thigh, warm silky smooth skin beneath my shaking fingertips.

“Relax, Bethany.” Charlize whispers, her eyes staring into mine intensely, and I take a deep breath, sliding my fingers higher up on her thigh, and over her hip, stopping at looking at her when I realize she has no panties beneath this gorgeous dress.

“Let’s just say with you I don’t need them.” She says, and I have to blush, turning bright red, I bet. I trail my fingers closer over her bikini line, stopping as she gasps, then continuing. It’s a confidence boost, knowing I have the ability to arouse her.

And just as imagined, she is perfect. Everywhere. And warm. And I think I might just die right on the spot. Until I hear a knock on the door and a soft voice in the background. It takes me about two seconds to realize that must be only one specific person and I bring my hand away from her skin, millimetres from her clit, and she pulls me up and against her. 

“We aren’t done with this my Bethany.” She says to me, and my heart flutters in my chest at her calling me hers. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, I’m figuring out rather quickly. 

Just as expected we found her daughter on the other side of the door, in a cute dress. I haven’t met her yet, so this is a shock, but a pleasant one. I’ve done so much research online that I feel like I already know her, and that she’s trans. That’s a surprise, and honestly makes me love Charlize more, to know she’s supportive of having a trans daughter. I think that’s so amazing.

——

I spend the rest of the evening with Charlize and her daughters, who thankfully both seem to love me. I’m fully planning to stay the night with Charlize. It’s already 10pm and I see Charlize dancing with someone casually. The dance floor that is her massive living room is once again being taken advantage of, and I’m fully looking to steal Charlize off to dance with her myself again, when my cell beeps and I need to answer it. After a few moments I realize I won’t be able to spend the night because my sister needs me home for some sort of emergency. However I’m told later from Charlize that she wants me to come back whenever things clear up. Which I fully plan to. Damn.

Charlize Theron clearly wants me. She basically whispered her craving into my ear. And god I might just have to obey every one.


	4. Crazy Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not about deserve... it’s about who we love. - Wonder Woman
> 
> And I think I love her. That’s all that matters now. Because sometimes it’s about taking risks. Who are we if not risk takers for love.

After the party all I can say is I feel somewhat like I left Charlize alone in a situation that wasn’t completely right. I left her without much of an explanation, or a warning, when I clearly knew where the night would have gone had I stayed.

Now though I’m starting to wonder. I want her. Hell its stupid how badly I want her. But there’s a lot to consider, and as I sit here texting her while waiting in the vet waiting room for news on an ill family pet, I realize it’s way out of proportion of anything I’d anticipated or predicted. 

I hadn’t considered the paparazzi. Not fully. Not the brunt of what our relationship would involve. And while I’m fully grateful that she did continue to push me into going to meet her at that coffee shop, it’s time to face the facts that this relationship could be far from easy to navigate. I mean no relationship is ever easy, but this a whole new ballpark. 

No holding hands in public.

No kissing whenever we feel like it.

No hugging or teasing or anything. Everything must be private and carefully hidden by security. 

I realize she’s kissed me in public already and whatnot but she says that was because she knew there wasn’t anyone watching.

Honestly I don’t know if it’s something I can handle, now that I’m reading it all. I may as well be signing an NDA, and a rule book on top of it. I never thought I’d do this so fast and with her but I’m questioning our relationship. I’m asking myself whether I can do this. And what shot does our love have if I’m asking myself that already?

It’s true that I’m nervous about the idea of the publicity, but so is she, and I have to take that into account. Her reputation is something that could be brought down so fast by so many things. One of the biggest ones being the fact that I’m 22 when she’s 41. That’s fucking dangerous. That could ruin her status so quickly it would be like trying to catch a bullet, and last time I checked I have no superpowers.

But there it is. And I’m questioning whether this can work.

“Charlize, all this publicity... I had no idea.”

“And I’m only regretting that I pushed you to practically make out with me without telling you that. I am sorry for that. But I’d like to try this still, if you’ll let me try, Bethany.” 

“It’s... I don’t know Charlize.” I type slowly, regretting it. But I’m not sure I can handle this. “Would we ever be able to be together without worrying?”

“Right now... no.” I get as a response and sigh, before another one comes in. “Until the public knows we’re an item. And then it would just be harder while they restlessly try and find info on you. You’re whole family would be involved. I wish there was a simpler way...” 

“There couldn’t be, right? It would be constant security and careful watching. What about dates? Restaurants? Clubs? Would we even be allowed to kiss or go for a walk or anything?” 

“... not very often. It would be dangerous to attempt it. I’m not saying it can’t happen. I’m saying there’s things involved in making it happen. Private rooms at restaurants can be booked. Clubs have VIP lounges. So do bars. And we can always order in and stay at home and make that a date. But I know that’s not the same thing.”

“No it’s not.”

“Are you... considering not doing this?” She asks after a few minutes of silence... and I don’t know why the fuck I feel like crying but I do. That’s wrong. I shouldn’t be. But it’s been 3 dates and I’m already madly in love with her. I need air suddenly and get up to head outside, making my sister look up from her magazine in the other seat.

“You ok?” She asks, and I simply nod before walking outside, trying to hide tears.

I wipe at a few stray tears before looking at my phone when it rings and reluctantly picking it up. 

“Charlize, I...” I start but get interrupted.

“I’m not going to force you.” She says immediately and I silence. Why? The truth that we can’t work? Hope that maybe we can push onwards? I don’t even know what I want right now... not fully. All I know is her voice is perfect and she’s perfect and maybe I should be realizing that I don’t deserve perfect or that it was always too good to be true. “I’m not... I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to Bethany. But I want us to work. I’m hoping we can work.” She says, and I wipe at the tears on my cheek, the freezing bite of -10 degrees feeling good against the raging arousal and sadness and fear and hope inside me, the sting of cold reminding me of reality.

“I don’t know Charlize. I don’t know if I can handle that kind of publicity. I... want us to work too but I don’t know if I can handle not holding your hand or touching or kissing or... are we even allowed to talk like this over the phone? Or is someone watching us?” I ask, and then realize that’s probably silly, but that’s me. And that’s her. And I don’t know if we stand a chance at this. At all. And that’s heartbreaking. I know she can hear that I’m crying, and thankfully she knows not to ask, because that would just make it harder. 

“I want us to work.” She says softly and I really try to hope that it can. Because as stupid as it sounds saying this, I already feel like this relationship could be doomed, and I really don’t want it to be. I already don’t want to lose her.

“I do too. But I don’t know if I can do that.” I reply... and now I have no choice. I hang up because I have to. I don’t want her to hear the tears and the sniffling. I have to go back inside because my sister is up with the cat, which means we are going home. I have to pull myself together, and figure this out quietly and rationally. 

——

It’s not easy, and I’m perplexed and over tired the next day when my mother, sister and me go shopping on our traditional Christmas mall trip to clothing shop and shop for gifts, not telling each other what we are going to buy for the other person and then meeting up at the end to open gifts in the food court.

As excited as I am to go, my mind is way too over focused on Charlize to even pay proper attention to the shopping trip. I go regardless, through this mess that is Demeter 23rd in a local mall, which everyone knows is exceptionally bad from shopping. But it’s not noticeable to me as I wait in line at the bookstore to buy a gift journal for my sister from her favourite show. All that is in my head is Charlize, and the magazine rack isn’t helping. She’s on two of the covers, and it’s frying my brain cells because she’s too hot in some outfits.

I spend way too long thinking about it, about her, and that’s distracting and unhelpful. But I can’t get the woman out of my brain. Or the relationship that I’m trying to figure out. I’m silently hoping that there’s a way we can do this, but I know the chances of that are so very low. 

It’s only after 3 hours of endless shopping and collecting bags that I aim for a jewellery store because I’ve decided the best gift for my mother is earrings and I run into Charlize by I shop window perusing a bracelet and necklace set. I freeze in place at the sight of her, and she looks up almost instinctively, meeting my eyes with her dark stunning green ones. 

I think I stand there for maybe 5 minutes, not sure what to think. She’s beautiful like this even, a white off the shoulder sweater and a short red skirt, with gold ankle boots. Simply beautiful. The red headband isn’t helping, it’s just making it worse with her gorgeous golden hair, which is pinned up with a sparkly diamond clip. 

I can only stand and watch as she comes around and meets me in front of the store, her eyes boring into mine as if she can will me to say yes to her. Yes to everything. To all the risks and hopes and fears. And it’s incredible how much I want to. 

But I’m not sure I can handle that kind of secrecy. I’ve always wanted dates, public affection. Kisses in the park, teasing on the walk home. Exactly that, I wouldn’t get here. Not for a while at least. I’m not sure if I can deal with a relationship that involves with walking a foot apart from each other in public and never touching until we are in the safety of her home or mine. That’s scary. Maybe too scary. So is she in general... the fame... the fortune... and I’m terrified of the prospect honestly.

“Christmas shopping, Bethany?” She asks softly and I nod, not quite sure what to say. Because I’m on the verge of giving upon this and losing her, and that’s making me fight back tears. “Hey, don’t cry. The last thing I want is you crying, beautiful.” 

And that’s all it takes for me to become a tearful mess, and her wrapping me in a tight hug just makes it worse, and I can’t care. I bury myself against her, her J’adore perfume enveloping me with that warmth I know she could offer, and suddenly I’m grateful she’s wearing a blazer because I know I’m causing I scene.

“I don’t want to give up on us Charlize. I just don’t.” 

“We don’t have to, darling. We can work through this.” She says softly and I feel her manicured nails running through my hair, and I like it more than I let myself admit. But I can’t let myself enjoy it, when I know the chances are near to nil of this working.

“How?” I ask, and Charlize knows it’s not a question she needs to answer. “How are we supposed to handle this? I don’t think I can live with us not being able to go out and kiss and hold hands. I don’t think I can accept the secrecy this would need. Because I need that sort of affection. I always wanted that kind of love story.”

“I know it’s hard, Bethany. If you decide to walk away I get it, trust me. I’ll let you go if you want to leave. I shouldn’t have pulled you in without telling you this, but you were just...”

“I... you scare me Charlize.”

“Why?” She asks honestly, and I fight to stop the tears but I know it’s not possible. Because I’m leaving. I can’t... I’m not meant for fame. Someone like me isn’t meant for someone like her.

“Because I don’t deserve someone as incredible as you.” I say, and leave. I know she wants me to stop, but I can’t. I don’t deserve her, and she deserves so much more than could ever offer. This relationship is doomed. It’s that easy. 

——

“Are you okay?” My sister Isabel asks me over prepping the ingredients for tomorrow’s Christmas Day lunch later that evening. 

“I’m fine.” I say quietly, offering a slight smile, but mostly I just keep silent and keep thinly slicing potatoes and washing Brussels sprouts. 

“Don’t mess with me sis.” She says, and I sigh. Of course it’s not invisible. And of course my sister never lets go. Usually I don’t mind it. “What the fuck is it?” Leave it to her to be blunt.

“Nothing.” I say again, knowing she’s not buying it. I won’t cry again. I won’t. Not in front of my sister and my mom who should be home any moment with the ham and turkey. 

“Fuck that.” My sister says again and this time I meet her eyes because that was louder and more direct than usual from her. “You crying on Christmas is like a child who just found out her favourite fairytale princess is a serial killer. What happened? I saw you with your date earlier. That was her right? Blonde... beautiful?”

“It’s... we aren’t going to continue seeing each other. It’s not working.” 

“Why?” She asks, and I smile because that’s my sister for ya. Ballsy, intense, and straight to the fucking point. 

“Because... she’s too much for me.”

“Well of course she is. She’s an experienced older woman who probably has had more sex before you were born than you’ll have in your lifetime.” My sister says with her typical no bullshit attitude and I have to smile and laugh a bit because it’s so blunt. “Listen,” She continues, and I do. Because she has a point about everything. “You’ll always think she’s too much for you if you don’t try. Does she want to give up?”

“No.” 

“Then you’re being an idiot. You obviously care about the woman. I can see it on your face. You’ve been sniffling all day and last night and it’s getting annoying. If leaving was the right choice you wouldn’t be sniffling anymore, and here you are. So go get your girl. Because I know you’re going to regret it later. I can be sure of that.”

“No you can’t.”

“You always regret it.” 

“You don’t give up do you?”

“Nope.” She says, and leaves the room, talking as she does, and brings back a pink bag. “I was going to give this to you tomorrow like we all have certain gifts planned, but I think you need this one now. Go put it on and go find your fancy high class girl.”

I take a minute to peek through the bag and look at my sister with a glare. “Lingerie? Really?”

“Yes really. For you and your older woman so that I can be the one at the alter laughing when you marry a 50 year old woman. Because I need a photo of that.”

“Stop that. I don’t deserve her sis.”

“And I don’t deserve you either but here we are. Just go get laid. It’s more than past time.”

“I...”

“Are you in love with her?” She interrupts me and I don’t have the ability to say I’m not because I truly am.

“Then what the fuck are you still doing here? Go get her.”

“You honestly think we have a chance? Look at her? And me.”

“ I am. And I think it’s ridiculous. In a good way. Go get the damn girl. And don’t come back tonight because I’m locking the door. Literally.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I have a knife and very good aim at throwing it.”

“Okay okay.” I say in mock exasperation and go to change. Because she has a point. And I am terrified. But maybe that’s ok. Maybe we can be ok.”

——

How my sister got me out of the house without a dress or anything besides lingerie and a winter coat is beyond me. All I know is I’m standing here now in the entrance to her penthouse and here she is, staring at me with what looks like a half confused, half intrigued smile.

“Bethany. I... I didn’t expect you.”

“And I didn’t expect to be here.” I say with a deep breath. “But I am. Because I can’t get you out of my head. And after my sister knocked some sense into my brain I know I have to apologize for the way I left.”

“You’re not giving up?” 

“You’ve taught me that sometimes crazy things are worth fighting for. And you’re the craziest, most beautiful thing I’ve ever known. I want to try again, if you’ll have me.”

“You’re silly, do you know that?” She asks, and I have to smile. Because she’s smiling too. And that’s insane. And gorgeous. And perfect. Maybe we have a chance to be as well.

“Are your daughters home?” I ask softly, and she shakes her head. 

“They are at a party with their friends. Our Christmas Eve begins on the 25th. They won’t be home tonight until maybe 10 in the morning.” She says, sipping at her wine glass, which looks like it has bourbon in it.

“Perfect.” I say and drop my coat before I can convince myself otherwise. Because sometimes being scared is a good thing. I’ve learned that lately.

The next thing I see is her cracking her wine glass in her grasp, and her eyes going dark within seconds at the skimpy one piece of lingerie I have on, which barely covers anything necessary, thanks to my sisters shopping ideas. 

“Perfect.” I hear her whisper barely, and before I can respond, she’s holding me, and I’m lost. Completely lost. And I couldn’t be happier to be here, as her lips fall on mine and all I taste is a hint of bourbon, some sort of cinnamon flavour, and her. I think I might get used to that taste from now on.


	5. J’adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one took a lot of fucking work. Lol

Completely terrified? Yes. Completely aroused? Double yes. Ironically one does not cut out the other. I want this, but I’m so so scared of it. Of us. Of her. Just like I have been for the last month or so. 

I don’t know why I am anymore, but I am. And that’s insane. But it makes sense to me. 

I’m scared of her fortune and fame, of her famous life and of the fact that she wants me. It is as simple as that. I’m afraid of what she could offer, and what I want, and what she wants to give me. But I can’t walk away. I don’t have the strength to walk away from her. Especially not now. Not when she’s like this in front of me and I know exactly where this is going, and not when I have to admit to myself that I love her more than I thought I could love anyone. 

To my hopeless romantic brain, she’s the one. And there’s no way around that. She just is. She matters to me like nobody has ever before, and so do her kids, and so does her life. That ironically makes it more scary. The certainty of it makes it harder to accept. Because I never expected to end up in a situation like this. Let alone with children.

“Are you okay darling?” 

I’m pulled out of my thoughts by her question. As caring as ever. And innately curious. That’s part of her appeal, for sure. She never quite stops being there for everything. Even right now it seems, when she takes my hand and pulls me gently towards her, onto her huge pillow filled bed. That final little barrier.

It is stupid for me to think of it that way, I know. But I do. And she seems well aware of it as she kneels on the blankets and pulls me down alongside her. 

“I’m fine.” I say quietly, and she smiles immediately in that way that says she knows I’m not being truthful. 

“Be honest with me Bethany. I can see you are anything but fine.” She says, pushing a few strands of my eternally messy hair out of my face. “You’re scared. And that’s perfectly normal. It’s when you’re scared that you know you’re doing something right. I was scared too when it was my first time years ago.”

“Really?” I ask automatically, stunned that someone like her could be afraid of anything, especially something like this, with how completely comfortable and sexual she is with herself.

“Of course. But the fun part was when I started not being nervous anymore. Now. Stop stressing about it and let’s make you less scared and more aroused.” She says with a smirk, and I have to smile slightly at the knowing look in her eyes. 

“There’s the girl I know.” She says and before I can respond I’m on my back and she’s on top of me, so quickly it makes me gasp at the surprise of it. “You do actually want to do this, right Bethany?”

All I can do is nod. I have no words. Not with feeling her legs on either side of mine and feeling her hand tease the lingerie I’m wearing. Why did she have to wear a damn skirt? 

“Well then I think it’s about time.” She whispers seductively, and her hand travels up my hips and up my waist, slipping underneath the edge of my lingerie barely, and skirts across my navel with barely a touch, which makes me gasp and close my eyes at the automatic sensation that ripples through me. It’s enough to already put me on edge, and if it takes that little to push me on edge, then what chance do I have at surviving this?

“Dear god you are going to be fun, I can tell. You’re sensitivity is through the roof as usual. If you’re sexuality is anything like you’re other tolerances... needless to say I’m excited. I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you in that coffee shop.” She says and leans in to kiss me. Her usual deep commanding wet kisses, and I feel rather like my soul is being taken by Ravenna, all over again. Her hair is against my cheek, her lips are on mine, her tongue is grazing my teeth, I can feel her lashes barely graze against my cheek, and god it’s intoxicating. Every part of her is... and my hands settle on her waist, barely daring to graze under her shirt and across her waist, her fit body just managing to enhance the arousal. 

“Well aren’t you eager?” She asks and I smirk with a quiet noise of approval, lost in her touch already, lost in her arousal. 

When I feel her fingers trail up along the waistline of my lingerie, teasing the strap on my shoulder, I have to swallow thickly, nervousness setting in despite my resolutions. This is happening. Honestly and for real. I have the one and only Charlize fucking Theron in bed and this is going to happen. That makes me feel both scared beyond comprehension and so damn confident all at the same time, which makes no damn sense. 

I feel her take the strap off my shoulder and tense up automatically, and she stops to look at me directly, her eyes locked on mine.

“Are you sure, Bethany?” She asks and I nod, but swallow before I respond.

“Nervous. I am nervous, I’ve never...”

“You’ve never had sex, Bethany?”

“No.” I say... biting my lip and shaking my head, not sure what response I should be expecting.

For a moment I’m not breathing, and it’s like the world has stalled. I’m half expecting her to ravage me or get mad or leave. I’m not really sure which. Or laugh there might be that too. At 22 and a virgin, that’s not exactly anticipated anymore in this society, I know she wasn’t anticipating it, and she always tends to anticipate everything.

“Well then, I might just have to take your soul then.” She says with a laugh, and I smirk. “Virgins do more for keeping me young. Didn’t you know that?”

I laugh at this, because I didn’t expect her to go back to that movie, especially like that. I try to stop laughing, but the images are getting me and... I stop immediately when I feel her fingers slip against me and inside me a split second later. 

“I’m serious, Bethany.” She says and I’m lost. Because she sounds like Ravenna, and her fingers are gentle and warm, exploring. “God you’re already wet.” She says, and when she bites her lip I’m done. I moan because that’s all I need and I go over, and she stalls her fingers inside me, her thumb gentle against me clit, rubbing rhythmically while I whimper, going tense against her, before falling back into the sheets, my hands grasping at her shoulders tightly.

“Well that might have been a bit quicker than I expected, but damn was it ever beautiful.” She says and her fingers are thrusting gently, pushing right back up to that edge... before curving forward and I gasp, my hips coming off the sheets. Because damn I’m still sensitive and that is scream worthy with her manicured nails. “You’re just like me, with what gets you off. That’s interesting.” She says and I can only stare at her gorgeous eyes, dark and burning, and completely aroused. 

She’s beyond beautiful, and I’m madly in love with her already. 

“I am?” I ask between quick breaths, because her fingers are still thrusting. And I’m still rising. And doomed. So doomed.

“It seems so. That’s a good thing.” She says, and then she’s kneeling above me and I’m suddenly cold. Her warm hug is gone, and I’m suddenly snapped back to reality as finally she’s not pushing me straight to another powerful pulsing orgasm. 

“It’s time to get this off.” She says and I lean up on my elbows as she pulls the straps off my shoulders and down, baring my chest to the warm air of the room, and down to my waist. Thank god it’s a one piece, because I’m not sure how much teasing a could take. “You can undress me Bethany.”

Now it’s my turn to bite my lip and she laughs lightly, her voice like bells in the quiet of the room. I barely dare to, grasping the hem of her shirt and pulling it up, baring her perfect skin and fit waist to the room, and she assists me in taking her shirt off, before taking the lingerie off my hips, dropping it on the bed as soon as it’s off, and I’m staring. Because she’s perfect. Her shirt is off, and she’s not wearing a bra, and I am way too distracted for my own good. 

“Touch me, baby.” She says gently, and sit up, wondering if I have enough willpower to survive that. 

When I finally do manage to, barely grazing my fingertips along the underside of her breast, she closes her eyes momentarily and I instinctively stop, continuing after a few seconds, bringing my fingers up over her nipple and gently squeezing, lost in the perfect sight if her skin. Like porcelain. Utter perfection. 

I’m so scared to touch her wrong or do something wrong that I nearly forget what could be right, until she takes my fingers and brings them against her under her skirt. I blush completely red, but remember to move my fingers, and she gasps as I press, then slip my fingers under her thong, and find her practically dripping wet. 

“Mmm.” She moans barely, and I have to admit, knowing she’s aroused by my touch is a confidence booster and I press a bit harder, slipping my fingers barely inside her, barely thrusting before removing my hand to take off her skirt and thong for easier access, and for the view... because damn. She is something.

I touch her again, slipping my fingers back inside her, deeper this time, and bite my lip when she moans, her head falling back as she sinks onto my touch, and then her hand is pushing at mine and I stop instinctively, wondering if I did something wrong.

“I-“ 

“No. You didn’t do anything wrong Bethany.”

“Then why?”

“Because I want to see you scream first my darling.”

“It’s ok. I already had an orgasm.”

“Yeah and you’re about to have another.” She says, and I can’t resist that voice, or those dark, stunning eyes, so I relent and lay back, smiling as I watch her hand slip down my now bare skin. I’m stupidly comfortable, even though I’ve never been comfy nude around people before in an intimate situation. It’s because of her, I know. She’s changing me. In the best way imaginable. I’ve never ever felt this way before, and I think I could just get used to it.

I watch eagerly but with confusion as she reaches over to her nightstand and moves around a few things before picking out what I soon see is a dark blue vibrator, about the size of her J’adore perfume bottle. She drops it beside me and picks out one other one, slightly bigger, before looking back at me and settling into a sitting position at my thighs, effectively pinning me down. 

“It’s about time we made sex exciting and not nerve racking, my beautiful girl.” She says, and picks up the smaller of the two toys, running her hand over it momentarily before placing it against my hip, teasing my bikini line with the silicone feel of it.

“I... are you sure?” I ask and she smiles, nodding. 

“Oh trust me, you’ll be fine with this.” She says softly and leans over me, keeping my legs spread by keeping her knee in between, then lifting my leg against her hip. 

I nod barely, accepting her gentle kiss, gasping against her lips as I feel the round edge of the toy barely against me, gently pushing. 

“Charlize.” I whisper against her lips, just a tiny bit apprehensive, and she smiles. 

“You’re good. Just relax. I know this is probably a bit bigger than stuff you’ve used, if you have used a vibrator before. But that’s the point. It’s time to lose your virginity the real way Bethany.” She assures me, and I swallow and nod when she asks me if I’m ready.

“Relax darling.” She says, and I grasp her waist, because I already know I’m going to need the feeling of her against me. Because she’s right. It is bigger. I have used a vibrator, but it’s always been thin and simple. Not nearly like this. I barely knew they existed. 

When I feel it slip inside me I gasp, a whimper escaping me as I shift, and she stops me gently with one hand against my shoulder, before kneeling and placing her hand against my navel, pressing gently, which only manages to make me gasp again. And then she’s pulling and pushing the toy gently, causing a rhythm inside me that feels blissfully full and intense.

I moan instinctively because it feels fucking amazing, and I can see her smiling at me before I feel a sharp thrust, and everything turns white for a second, before this overwhelming feeling of fullness takes me over, deeper than I’ve ever felt before. I shift restlessly, the very slight hint of pain hitting me, and Charlize automatically calms me, easily silencing me and starting a gentle thrusting, which feels incredibly full and intense, in a very good way. 

I moan at the feeling, trying to adjust to it, and instinctively reach down to touch myself, because I’m already close again, and that tightness feels incredible. I sigh at the feeling immediately and open my eyes to look at her, and her eyes have practically gone black, watching my hand and hers at the same time. 

Within a few short minutes I’m there again and go over with a barely contained yell, my entire body arching to her touch, and I barely feel her take the vibrator out of me, because a split second later she’s against me and all I feel is her skin against mine from neck to hip. Warm and soft and silky, I automatically run my hands down her spine and over her hips, tracing every little freckle and indent, feeling every curve of this goddess. She is a goddess to me, and suddenly I wonder as I come down from my high, how I got so goddamned lucky. How many people would beg for this chance? Pay millions for it, billions.

But here she is. And she’s mine. 

I bring my fingers down across the rise of her navel and against her clit, pressing my thumb against her and pushing two fingers deep inside her. Immediately she arches in my hug, and I feel her exhale against my neck in between slow soft kisses, then whimper as I start a quick thrust.

“Tell me what I should do.” I whisper, my voice a bit rough, and I feel her smirk. “What do you need.”

“Exactly what you’re doing,” She says, and I feel my heart skip a beat in my chest. Her voice is rougher, and she’s grasping at the pillow. “A little stronger. Use the toy.”

“Which one?” I ask, feeling around for it. 

“The bigger one.” She says, and I pick it up, surprised at the size. It’s like one of those mini coke cans they sell everywhere and that stuns me. The idea of something like this.

“I...”

“Just do what you would think you should.” She says, lifting to look at me properly, and sweeps her hair out of her face, which only manages to make her look hotter. Reaching down she helps insert it herself and automatically moans at the feel as it effortlessly vanishes inside her down to the hilt. 

I almost want to ask something but she starts riding it slowly, and I have to smile. What a fucking view, it might just be enough to get me going again, and that’s saying something, because usually I don’t go more than twice in a row,

After a moment I start thrusting on every downward movement she makes and when she begins truly going, I have to smile. And bite my lip because I’m already building again simply from the sight of her like this. Hips on either side of mine, her body arched backwards as she rides the feelings building inside her, and her head thrown back as pleasure rockets through her.

“Fuck, Bethany.” She says roughly, and I smile. “I’m close.”

“Come for me.” I whisper, and blush immediately at how bold that sounded, but forget it a second later when I see her go over, her body tensing up completely, I just watch. Because it’s freaking amazing, to know that’s because of me. 

“Oh god.” She says, her voice barely audible, and then she’s done, taking the vibrator our of herself with shaky hands and laying herself against me without even being careful, and I automatically bring my arm around her waist, feeling the hint of sweat on her perfect, albeit somewhat shaking body. “That... that was intense.” 

“I’m glad.” I reply and she laughs against my neck, before starting the same slow kissing she was up to before, trailing soft kisses down my neck and collarbone, moving to my chin not long after, and I tilt my head to meet her lips in a soft kiss. 

“So.” She whispers after about 5 minutes of solid endless kissing. God I could kiss this woman forever and be at peace. “How does it feel no longer being a virgin?” She laughs, her fingers teasing over my skin.

“Oddly powerful. That’s so cheesy. I feel good. It was time.” 

“I’m glad I got to be the one.” Charlize says, and I blush. “I do really care about you. I do love you, Bethany.”

“I...” I begin... my heart skipping beats at her admission. “I love you too Charlize Theron.” 

She stops at that, evidently having not expected it, and then kisses me like her life might end without that connection. I smile against her lips, and she only pulls back a moment later, a happy lazy smile on her lips.

“Come. Let’s go. There’s a few things I want to show you.” She says, and takes my hand as she gets up from the bed.

“Where are we going?” I ask, following her as she leads me through her hallway butt naked and into her secret hallway and straight to that door with the key.

“I’m not going to say I want to show you my playroom because that’s fucked up, but I do own a lot of sex toys and I want you to take a look, to be sure of what sort of stuff I like and what I own. You have access to everything in here, and I want you to pick something. Go have a look around and I’m going to run us a nice hot bath.” She says and opens the door, letting me into this massive gold and red ornate room with endless shelves and cabinetry. And endless sex toys, some of which I had no idea existed.

I explore for a few moments, finding endless vibrators, dildos, strapons, up and not limited to shackles and rope, as well as a wall for tying up. There’s a floating bed hung by rope, the fluffiest carpet I’ve ever stepped on, and a pool style bath in the other corner of the room near a slightly opened window, that Charlize is pouring a foam bath into. The jets are on, and she’s now wearing a harness on her hips that looks like it’s made of satin, and I never thought that could look so good on a woman. Especially a woman like her.

“Pick out one of those strapons you’ve been staring at for the last 5 minutes and bring it over here.”

“Um... I’m not even sure...”

“You can handle it darling. Let’s start with the smallest for now. I promise you, you will love it. Plus it works for both of us.” She says seductively, and I pick the leftmost one, wondering how this thing even works. 

“This is... really big.” I say as I stop beside her, kneeling down to where she is, sitting on the steps of the bath.

“To you, darling. You’ll work up to far bigger than this, trust me. This is beginners work.” She says, taking it from me and adjusting it slightly by manipulating the shape to curve more. I simply watch quietly as she stands and inserts one end into herself and snaps the middle into the harness, which fits her like it was made for her, before settling back into the water and reaching for my hand.

I take hers and step into the bath, settling over her lap slowly, in shock as the strapon settles against my stomach, looking insanely large against my waist. I look up, and she smiles at me in that way that just calms me down and assures me despite the surprise of this. She hands me a small bottle of what I assume is lubricant, and I blush, because for some reason beyond my understanding, this is highly highly arousing, as I take a little and rub it on, taking the time to stare into her eyes as I do. I lean in to kiss her, and it immediately turns deep and erotic and eager. I lean over her as Charlize leans back against the edge of the bath, and she moans against my mouth, especially as I slowly relax and settle down over this strapon. 

The moan she makes is enough to assure me this works, and that she likes it, and I begin to ride gently. She’s right, this is interesting. And it does feel good. Very very good. I moan against her lips and she groans back, and then we’re just lost, feeling this together, and I never thought this could feel so good. That she could feel so good. And be so damn beautiful. 

It doesn’t take long to get to orgasm, and I don’t think I could possibly love her more when she comes a mere second before I do. After a moment of quiet, just breathing together, I meet her eyes and laugh slightly, which turns into a full blown giggle as she joins me, then wraps me into a tight eager hug, lifting her hips to urge me to ride again, and I do, feeling so full and perfect and amazing. And in love. Madly in love.

“Merry Christmas my gorgeous girl. I’m so glad you decided to give this another try.”

“Mmm...” I moan against her, feeling the delicious fullness inside me, and smile. “Merry Christmas Charlize.”

“Ek is lief vir jou, skat. Bethany.” She says moments later through another orgasm, and now I’m just curious.”


	6. Fantasy or Reality

“Merry Christmas, my darling.” 

“Mmm. Yes.” I sigh quietly, refusing to move from this space against her, where every inch of our bodies is pressed perfectly together and I can feel her breath against my collarbone, her blonde hair messy over my skin. “Merry Christmas for sure.” 

She laughs, and shifts, and lazily I open my eyes and squint without my glasses to see her clearly, and my heart skips. Lazy green eyes stare back at me, sleepy and aroused all at once, and nothing but naked perfectly smooth skin. With a soft warm fur blanket she’s warm against me, our sweaty skin sliding together, and I don’t want reality to intrude. I want to stay here forever, and cuddle her closer against me instinctively, relaxing into the sheets as she kisses me senseless, reminding me of the previous night and all we did.

And suddenly I’m fully aware of my body and how very sore it is. Very sore and very strained. I know why, and honestly I’m not upset about it. It’s a wonderful reminder, as is her kissing her way down my chest and stomach, vanishing beneath the blanket, her blonde hair over my stomach. I almost want to protest that after 10 something orgasms last night I couldn’t possibly... and then all I feel is her mouth, and I fall back onto the couch, a sigh escaping my throat because apparently I can go again. 

And knowing her it’s going to be good. Because as I learned last night... she has more than just a colourful way with language or a salty tongue. It’s also very very skilled. And I’m having record speed orgasms, not the ten minutes I’m used to by myself. And again, it’s maybe 2 minutes and I go over, moaning as I keep my hand in her hair, urging her closer, and then inching back as everything becomes too sensitive. 

“It’s too early for orgasms, Charlize.” I say, coming down from the high of it, stretching as I speak, and she shakes her head happily, wiping off her lip. 

“Never too early or too late, my darling.” She says, and smirks. “Come, shower time.” She says, and gets up from the sofa, butt naked and gorgeous, and I take her hand as she gently pulls me towards her master bath up the spiral staircase, which makes me idly wonder how we got down here last night in the first place, considering after she decided to show me her tongue skills I remember barely anything. 

We are barely in the door of the bathroom, pressed against the doorframe because kissing each other is orgasmic in and of itself, when we hear the elevator bing for its arrival, and a mere second after, the sound of feet straight into the living room. And to the tree.

Charlize has my in the door instantly, laughing as she does so... smirking to herself.

“That would be my mother who prefers to be early because she doesn’t expect me to be with a lover.”

“How...? Just like...”

“I must ask her how many times she’s watched fifty shades. I’m going to go grab a robe and go greet her before she comes to hunt me down. You’re... shit, you don’t have any clothes...”

“I’ll go find something. It’s okay. Go.” I say, and she nods before slipping on a robe, then stops in her doorway, looking back at me. 

“Just grab a towel or a robe. I’m not going to hide what you mean to me.” She says, and I stop before smiling, nodding quickly.

That was... unexpected. And sweet. Very sweet. 

I grab a robe off the ledge of the marble bathtub and slip into the luxurious material, tying it at my waist before stopping to comb my hair quickly, trying to do whatever I can to make myself look somewhat presentable, considering all the clothes I have are a thin piece of lingerie and I’m pretty sure that’s not acceptable when meeting my lover’s mother.

Eventually I step out to to the railing, and see Charlize with her mom, talking about something as Charlize preps something in the espresso machine on the counter. The kids are already in piles of confetti and paper wrapping and that is honestly so adorable I feel my heart skip a beat. 

“So...” I hear Charlize’s mom begin... and I look back over as I make my way down the stairs. “Asleep so late? If I had known I would have called...” She says, then looks over and sees me. 

Charlize looks up and smiles, then focuses on her mother and her espresso before it burns in its shot glass.

“Mom, this is Bethany. My girlfriend. She decided to spend the night with me, and as a result I slept in. I didn’t plan to, it just happened.”

“I would have kept the kids longer had I known you had a guest over...” She says, and then she’s beside me and looking me over, and I shake her hand awkwardly. This isn’t weird at all, no. “It’s so nice to meet you. You... you look...”

“17. I know.” I say with a laugh, trying to break the ice a bit and bring in some laughter into this extremely odd introduction. “I’m actually 24.”

“I was going to say 19. Good catch. It’s wonderful to meet you, Bethany. I wish I would have known...”

“Oh please we were already up.” I say, blushing barely, and she smiles. I almost say something else and then the kids are in my arms, hugging my tightly at the hips. 

“Guys don’t smother my girlfriend before I get the chance to.” Charlize says in the background and the kids laugh, and I smirk. Because I know she already did at some point by sitting on my face. I rather hope we get to do that again soon. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t ask your name.” I say, and Charlize’s mom smiles pleasantly, and suddenly I see where Charlize gets her looks, and her gorgeous grin. 

“Gerda, dear.”

“That’s pretty.” I say, bending down to pick up August and I cradle her against my hip. 

“Not nearly as pretty as yours. You are beautiful.” She says, and I smile kindly. 

“Nah, I’m just a nerd who plays too many computer games and and likes comic books. I don’t get what she sees in me, honestly.” I say, looking at Charlize, who is blushing as she makes her coffee and pulls out breakfast ingredients.

“My daughter has always seen what others can’t seem to.” Gerda says with awe, and I have to smile at that. “She has a sixth sense. If she sees something here, I can only put full respect into it, she’s never failed on it before. Even as a young girl from South Africa, she was capable way beyond her years, and look at all the success she has for it. Whatever she sees in you, I know it runs deep, and that is incredibly important to her. She doesn’t give herself away easily unless she knows it matters.

“So mom,” Charlize says then, offering her mom a latte in a mug, and offers me one as well. “Are we still on for Christmas dinner tonight before the kids pig out on candy and pancakes?” Charlize pauses to sip at her own coffee, then looks at August and Jackson. “Girls, there’s hot chocolate on the counter for you.” 

“I still have to pick up the spices to make the soup, but yes.” Gerda says, and I smile after letting August down gently. “You should join us Bethany. All friends and family will...”

“I would love to... but I also have Christmas dinner tonight...”

“Hmm...” Charlize starts... thinking. “Why don’t we all get together. I’d love to meet your family, Bethany. And I’m sure if your mom is anything like mine she wants to meet me.”

“This is very true.” Gerda says. “Who has the bigger dinner and more to work with?”

“Well my penthouse here is always available... or your apartment, Bethany.”

“My apartment works fine.” I say, smiling. “It’s big enough, and knowing my mother and my sister someone will need to referee between them for what they do best. Speaking of, my Charlize, I should go. I want to stay, and get to know you,” I say, looking at Gerda, “but there is a lot to do and prepare. So I’ll go and message you in a bit with the address if that works with you.”

“That sounds perfect, Bethany.” Charlize says, and I nod, leaning in as Charlize gives me a deep slow kiss, not at all shy about being obvious, and I take what I can get, because damn, I still don’t quite believe I’m aloud to kiss Charlize Theron.

——

“Um... looks like she’s not going to be able to make it.” I say resolutely, putting my cell on the counter after turning it off. “

“Really? Did something happen?” My sister asks, and I shake my head. They don’t need to know the details. 

“Something is keeping her busy. I guess you’ll have to meet her another time.” 

“It happens.” My sister says, and I notice my mom is rather quiet, but I don’t push it. 

“Well, let’s get cooking then. Nothing we can do.” I say, and let it go. 

——

It’s not until later that I notice, after watching the news with my mom and sister, why Charlize never showed. A paparazzi event that is questioning who Charlize is seeing. A blurred grainy image of her walking to a cafe with someone sheltered against her jacket, which Charlize is holding out like a cape. I immediately know that girl is me. I also see my sister staring at me in surprise. And within a moment I’m also acutely aware that my mom doesn’t believe I’m actually dating that actress. 

Well, damn.


	7. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tension in this chapter, because we know this can’t be a secret forever.

If I thought Christmas was weird I had a shocker on the way. A few. And that was, unbeknownst to me at the time, the beginning of a future I wouldn’t understand for at least the next few years. 

That, I suppose is what goes along with the notion of dating a celebrity, which seems to be what I’m doing. How that makes any sense is beyond my understanding. 

So right now I’m what... hugging an extra hot cup of coffee for warmth against the bitter -25 that is New Years Eve in my city. My sister is busy, my mom is occupied, and so I’ve decided to take Charlize upon her offer of a night in her arms and a little celebration for the end of the year. It would honestly be stupid to refuse her and that sort of offer. 

So here I am. And there she is, decked out in gold with red ribbons in her hair and red lipstick, expertly applied I’m sure. She is honestly stunning beyond words, and as I remove my coat and make my way to the table after the coat check, I feel like a complete nothing in comparison to her. To that goddess. She’s it. This is the definition of beautiful, right here. And for some reason beyond my understanding or control she seems interested in me. 

For that reason alone I feel as if I might as well call the ER because I’m going to melt into the flooring right here and now. Let’s add to that how stupidly in love I already am... and I quickly take my seat across from her so I don’t faint. 

Of course when she smiles at me I realize sitting down may not prevent me fainting after all. That smile is causing sparks, and colliding universes, and my god she might just be... no. No I’m not even going to go there. Not on our what... 4th or 5th date? Surely that’s crazy... thinking she’s the one so early on. I must be crazy, or her beauty must be making me crazy. But damn, it is something. Because for some reason her green eyes are spellbinding, as is her smile. She’s utterly beautiful, what did I do to deserve it?

I watch in stunned silence, mouth completely dry as she takes a sip of her water and then smiles at the waiter that comes up to the table. He’s the only reason I haven’t melted completely, and I barely can acknowledge his presence, so focused on her smile, her eyes, her dress, nails, hair, lashes, gold, green, red... I’m done. I can feel it. A heart attack is imminent.

I’m only pulled out of my reverie at the question from the waiter, and stupidly I ask him to repeat because I heard none of it.

“Would you prefer red or white wine miss?” He asks... and I’m not sure. I haven’t tried much of anything, growing up in a Christian family...

“I’ll take a bottle of Rieussec 2001 if you have it, or a 2005 Pavie.” Charlize says, a sweet smile on her face, and I have8 no idea what she just said so I just blink with a smirk on my face on surprise.

“Excellent choice, the 2001. Would you prefer chilled or room temperature, Miss?” He asks, and Charlize replies with a smile, saying she would prefer it chilled with an ice bucket and brought to the table that way.

When he leaves, I have so many questions, but her beautiful smile dazzles me. She really is something. “I literally understood none of what you just said.” 

“I know wine, and we’re here for dinner in ridiculously high end restaurant. You might as well have the good stuff. I got us a sweet strong wine from 2001. Well aged, and intense. I’m assuming you haven’t had much wine in your life, and that’s nothing creepy, just an assumption. At the Christmas party a week ago you were very nervous around champagne, and you had barely a glass for the whole evening. Considering you like sweets and more intense flavours, you should like this, and it pairs well with our main course. I took the opportunity to order beforehand, because you really need to try new foods, and you said you wanted to know more about my heritage. This restaurant is based in African food. Now tell me... do you like chocolate?”

“I... of course.”

“Then you should like this.” She says and I curiously tilt my head as the waiter brings the wine and a platter of cheese, grapes, and chocolate pieces, as well as strawberries, all beautifully arranged. “How did your day go before this evening and meeting me? Any other plans?”

“Not really? My family doesn’t do much besides attempt and fail to stay up until midnight. My sister has a date much like us, which will probably become a one night stand, knowing her, and my mom is way to tired to attempt and stay up.”

“Well,” Charlize says with a sly grin, glancing at me from beneath thick lashes. “I completely intend to keep you up well past the midnight fireworks, darling. We will be creating our own.”

I blush at that, trying to refrain from turning as red as the strawberries, and only stop when I notice Charlize distractedly biting at a square of dark chocolate cautiously, staring into the distance. 

“Is everything okay?” I ask, picking up a strawberry as I look behind me to where she’s staring.

“I just have a feeling we are being watched.” She says, focusing back on me, and I do the same. “Let’s continue our dinner, just ignore them, it’s just some people who recognize me. I don’t want them figuring out who you are.” 

The rest of dinner goes rather well. We click, Charlize and I. On many levels. I’ve basically forgotten that we are possibly being watched, and so has she it seems, aside from a cursory glance now and then in the general direction. Until now. She’s focused, whatever erotica movie we were discussing no longer the priority, and I see her eyes narrow ever so slightly at the sight of whomever she’s watching. 

I swear I physically see her eyes lighten a fraction, and if darkness is arousal in her eyes, then this must be the opposite. 

“Could I get the bill now please?” She asks the waiter and I watch her take the paper and take about $200 out of her wallet and hand it to him discreetly in virtual slow motion, her eyes barely leaving the people behind me long enough to check on the money quickly.

“Come, we need to go.” She says, and I follow her out of the booth quickly. “Let your hair down on the way to the door. Let it obscure your face past table 36. After that you’re ok to take your coat.” 

I do as she says blindly, assuming she must know best, and pull on my coat the second we are outside, following her down the sidewalk, until she pulls me against a big tree, carefully hiding me from any view.

“We are being watched.” She says, and I’m stunned at how calm she is, only the tiniest hint of worry etching her gorgeous features. “They know who I am and are trying to figure you out. We need to get to my penthouse now. Right now. I’m sorry darling I wish we could have stayed and enjoyed dessert.”

“Oh please, this is fun.” I say with a smile. I’ve always loved a thrill. 

This makes her momentarily silent, before she smiles and touches my chin with a perfectly manicured fingertip. “I’m really starting to like you.”

I watch in silence as she fishes through her purse for her cell, then shuts it off and digs up a mini power bank shaped like a lipstick tube. I watch as she plugs it in and drops her phone back into her purse, the looks at me. 

“My cell is dead. I can’t call my security to pick us up, and I can’t grab a taxi, it’s not trustable.”

“Can we walk?”

“It’s only a few blocks, not very far at all. But difficult to do when they could be watching you from anywhere. Come with me and stay close to me. Keep your head low and stay against my side.”

“Are we going straight down the block or...”

“One block away on 5th, I’m going to turn and go south for a block. I want to get us out of what they would anticipate. Sadly nobody knows what that is.”

“What about the skywalk?” I ask, and glance up at her, smiling when she does.

“That... might just be genius. Where are the entrances for that, you know this city better than me I’m just here on business. And apparently love.”

“Um... 6th ave and 6th street. There’s a unlocked stairwell.” I say, blushing at what she said. “So two blocks south instead of one and then one road west.”

“You’re good with maps in you’re head aren’t you?” She asks inquisitively and I have to smile. 

“I know exactly where I am at all times.” 

“That, might just be the key to saving us here.”

____

“The skywalk goes east. If we’re quick we might be able to make it a block from my penthouse by the skywalk. Good thinking. Just keep an eye out for anyone with a camera or cellphone who looks at us in an odd way.” 

I follow her down the hallway and into the skywalk between skyscrapers, keeping up with her 5’9 stature, which makes for a fast pace when she’s a woman on a mission. Getting to 4th street is easy, but now it’s either going north or south, no longer east. I automatically know Charlize plans to go north, and I tighten my grip on her hand, which she took the second we were inside. 

I glance up at her, and take in those green eyes, which are hardened like diamonds right now, and intense. She’s planning ahead I can tell. She almost heads north, then I notice her turn and urge me south instead, and I look behind us as we go through a fogged glass doorway and across the bridge to the other building. 

After 2 blocks we turn east again and after a few meters north. She’s trying to get us to the penthouse, I know. I only notice after a few meters and coming a weird roundabout in the 4 buildings and the skywalk that I always get completely lost in, that there is people ahead of us. They don’t see us, and Charlize pulls me gently against the wall out of sight, and looks down at me, nodding slightly.

“How good are you in those heels?” She asks in a low whisper, and I smile. Thankfully in these high boots I can run. She smiles at my answer, and brings a fingertip to my lips, and I can see her eyes darken immediately. Oh god that won’t make running easier. 

Reaching into her purse I watch Charlize take out a small dish of eyeshadow, and throw it into the hallway. I see it clatter and hear the people automatically change direction and come this way, and then we’re off, ending up around the corner in half a minute, against another wall, not moving. 

“Shh.” She whispers and I nod, before she moves again as they move down the hallway. She stops once more by the third wall, where they initially were, and looks around the corner before grasping my hand again and running as quietly as possible down the hallway, and down the next bridge. I can see her building now, we’re crossing 4th ave and second street, and I smile. That was thrilling.

I follow her down the stairs and down the lobby of the building and outside, rather happy that the paparazzi are gone and excited. Because I was promised fireworks, and that just sounds like fun.

It’s only when she stops that I look up, and then look over at what she’s watching. Her building. People. Cameras. Microphones. Damn.

“Come we need to go around the block we can’t walk in front of them.” She says, and I follow immediately because the thrill of this is exciting. Despite the danger this is oddly fun.

“You don’t want me seen.” I say because I know otherwise she wouldn’t avoid the paparazzi like this.

“I want you protected.” She says quietly, her eyes on he road ahead, but her hand sneaks at-under my waist in a comforting way. “If they recognize you they will follow you everywhere. You aren’t ready for that kind of madness. I want our little bubble of privacy to continue. In other words, I’m not ready to share you quite yet.”

“I want to be yours only.” I say softly, and she smiles. I can feel her grip tighten as we cut through a parking lot and down the block of 2nd street north to 3rd ave. It takes seconds for her to decide what to do I notice, and the damn parking lot east of us should have been obvious as a hiding spot but her teasing me is distracting her. Yet she’s quick to change to going west and I can only try to keep pace with her.

It’s only when I see a group in front of us as well as behind us that I get nervous and look down, staying close by her side. I feel her hand tighten on my waist, fingers against my ribs, and then she turns down 3rd street and I follow her. She’s so fast I don’t expect the turn and hen I’m against a wall with a door closing behind us and her finger against my lips, her eyes glued to the fogged square windows and the people outside. I glance over my shoulder and see the group who was coming at us go by outside, followed shortly after by two other men. I don’t dare breathe, and I can see her smile slightly, before glancing around the room distractedly. I do too, the scent of the room intriguing me, and notice were in a tiny flower shop surrounded by roses and orchids.

I reach over and finger at the petal of a gorgeous dark red rose with gold painted tips and she smiles at me, taking it from its vase gently. 

I take it carefully, smelling at the beautiful scent, and she takes a $10 bill out of her purse and drops it on the table before taking my hand and leading me out of the shop. I cradle the rose close to my chest as she goes back the way she came and crosses the road to continue down 3rd ave. 

The next few minutes are fairly easy. We take 3rd ave to 5th street and down, and I expect her to plan to go east, but she can’t. I know as well as her that there will people waiting for her. Once we are on 5th ave I follow her west automatically. I know she will go west. I swear we are in sync because the second we notice the two people on the edge of the next block we look at the tram coming down the street our way and step up to catch it before they see us. 

As for the confused lot of people as we step through the tram car and up to the front exit, well that’s probably gonna end up on the news as the weird couple that took the tram for about a quarter block just to get off on the other side of the car.

We escape out of sight into a open lobby of a hotel and run through it, and out onto the deck of the hotel and down the stairs, past confused people enjoying a jacuzzi and heated pool, and down the street to the downtown mall, taking the first door in we can find. 

“We won’t be alone in here either, I know that.” Charlize says, and I can only laugh. This is becoming ridiculous, and she smirks at me. “What?”

“How... how do you know where they will be?”

“Trust me I know.” She says, slowing down momentarily as we head for the elevators. “They we’re watching me for a good 20 minutes before you arrived, and we’ve been out and trying to avoid then for about an hour and some. They know I’m not home and that means I’m out with you. It’s an automatic call for them to spread out and find me. Anywhere. We have to go somewhere where we won’t be found. Where they won’t expect us to be.”

“And that is?” I ask, unsure of where to go.

“I wish I knew. Here at least we have a brief moment of respite, but I’m getting us into the skywalk again because they will find us here too. It won’t take long.” She says and we step into an empty glass elevator which takes us up two floors to the skywalk access floor. I barely notice them at the second floor and laugh when they see us. Because at this point that’s just funny and I see her smile too, a laugh bubbling up. 

“Okay let’s not stay near the elevator.” She says with a grin and I follow her quickly into the skywalk, which leads to a staircase down to the outside a mere moment later, effectively making us impossible to find and leading them on a search which might just take them hours in the maze that is this city’s skywalk.

“Have I told you lately that I think you’re a genius?” I ask as we make our way down to 9th ave after the mall, and she smiles. Oh that smile. That deadly, endlessly arousing smile. I might just melt from it one of these days. 

“You are utterly adorable.” She says in response and a blush. Could it be she might just be it for me? Do I dare to take the chance to think that she might be? Or is that insane?

I have to think it is. It has to be. Such a beauty, the one I was waiting for? I doubt that’s possible. This genius, who I now know is heading for the tower. Smart idea, I guess. Certainly the paparazzi won’t expect that. 

Or so I assume, until she stops, a quiet whisper escaping her lips. Why is her swearing so damn hot? I look around and notice we are literally cornered. After two and a half hours since that restaurant and some close misses, we are literally cornered. Charlize glances at me, and I nod automatically before she takes me into the tower. I know they will follow us. I don’t know what the plan is, and I couldn’t care. I trust her. Just like I love her. And that’s all that matters.

She doesn’t tell me that they will be in the other elevator seconds after us, and I don’t need to be told. I know just as well as her that they will be, and can only hope what flashes of cameras I saw aren’t anything they can use to figure me out. I almost expect the observation deck floor for us until she looks through her bag for something and finds a hairpin, and I just look at her in confusion as she uses her teeth to straighten it.

I’m so confused as she crouches down and picks the keyhole for the security level and I have to ask.

“Wha... how on earth? Since when to you know how to...?”

“I played in the Italian job. That wasn’t all acting. It also wasn’t a fake lock.” She says and I stop, thinking, before laughing as the lock clicks and a bar comes on. We pass the observation level and continue to two more, before we get into a tiny room with endless panels and a tiny railing on an even smaller deck. 

“I... okay.” 

“You know, if love to be a fly on the wall to see them search the floor blow us for three hours to find us. Because technically we aren’t allowed up here.” She says and opens the door to the railing and I step out at the incredibly high and scary as hell view on the two foot railing. 

“Scared?” She asks, and I nod, because heights really rent my thing when I don’t like my footing. Heels don’t make it easier. 

“You got over being terrified of me didn’t you? And you were terrified of your first time.”

“True.” I say with a smile as she joins me, gently easing me against the railing, which scares me shitless. “But this is...”

“Exactly the same.” She finishes for me, and I gasp as she presses me against the railing, and I don’t dare look down. She leans in to kiss me and I kiss back barely, and she laughs against me lips, removing my hands from the railing and placing them against her shoulders, which I quickly grip for dear life.

Her kisses get stronger and deeper and I start to forget that I’m literally somewhere over 200 meters above solid ground. Damn. This might just be... heaven. I smile against her lips when I hear fireworks over the city, and she looks up at the bright red and gold lights above us, and I smirk and pull her face down to kiss again. 

“Just kiss me.” I whisper and she smiles against my lips amid the smell of smoke from the fireworks 20 meters or so above us. “Happy new year, Charlize.”


	8. Reality Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality always intrudes.

You know that feeling of being in love so deeply that it’s painful? Where you feel as if your heart will rip apart if you lose that person? Where you’d kill for her? 

You’d give your life for that human, and do just about anything to make her the happiest person out there. Somehow you just know... you just know that there isn’t anyone else...

So maybe I’m being biased because she’s naked in front me while I’m thinking this way, but I’ve never been in love like this, and it isn’t because of the sex. The fact that she’s naked, and moaning, and climbing closer to what is the first of many many orgasms this morning, is helping, but it isn’t just that. The love is deeper, emotional, painfully intense... 

It’s scary, it really is. But here I am. And her is she, with her eyes crushed closed and teeth clenched, breathing laboured as she tenses beneath my touch. The fact that I can pull her to this is amazing to me, along with the fact that she wants me like this. But I'm not going to dwell on it, not in the face of her looking like a literal goddess in front of me. She looks incredible right now... simultaneously sleepy and excited. It’s been a long night already, and now... with golden sun shining in through the windows, adding to this gorgeous woman who is already bathed in gold opulence. She’s not wearing much, a barely there gold slip that does nothing to hide her amazing body, and her hair is a mess, a fucking beautiful mess.

Her fingers are fast over her clit, pushing herself quickly higher, touching herself exactly as she needs to, quick masterful movements that are making her back arch and her muscles tense. At this point I’m just watching with a barely contained smile, biting my lip at the view. I run my hand over her navel... reaching down to slip my fingers deep inside her. I feel her muscles clench against my fingers... and she smiles despite how close she is. Damn.

That’s the only word that can rationalize this gorgeous beauty a little. Even like this... barely managing to hold back a scream as she goes over that edge... 

The sight of her mouth open in a silent yell as everything tenses all at once is amazing... and then she’s slack against the cushions... the blanket beneath us wet because of her. All I can do is watch her catch her breath, her chest rising and falling quickly as her heartbeat settles slowly, until she smiles a little over indulgent grin at me and stretches, bringing her hands above her head. 

She yawns deeply as I settle beside her on the wide sofa and she cuddles up beside me instinctively, turning over until she’s pressed against me from shoulder to toe. She smiles at me sleepily, and I can only smile back as she leans in and begins kissing along my ear and jaw. She’s happy... very very happy... 

Her hand settles on the other side of me against my ribs and I take a breath, exhaling deeply, because this still is so unbelievable, I have to make certain that I’m not dreaming that her fingers are tracing my jaw... coming up to my lips. I lick instinctively, running my tongue along the pad of her forefinger...

She just knows exactly how to touch me, and I have to smile as she leans in to kiss me, dragging my immediate whimper from my mouth. She’s nothing if not insistent, much like Ravenna, and the thought honestly just makes the situation more arousing. Her kiss is always rough and insistent, her hand holding my chin gently so the kiss remains deep and hungry, as if she’s starving for my soul, as if a kiss could offer it up.

I never thought I’d love the roughness as much as I do, the biting teases as she makes her way down my jaw and neck, and across my chest. As soon as I feel her tongue settle over my nipple, my hand is in her hair, holding her there. I never used to be sensitive that way, not nearly enough for this sort of intense pleasure, but with her it’s just... there’s something about her. Something about her lips on my skin just offers sparks of electricity across every nerve ending, and I moan as she bites every so gently, and I feel her grin before she looks up at me.

I meet her eyes, and my heart skips in my chest at the sight of her, those minty green eyes darkened to emeralds with arousal. She’s beautiful like this, in complete control, and I think I could happily die right here and all would be well. I smile as she focuses her gaze back on my body, knowing what she wants. I smirk as she grins and begins kissing down my stomach and down my waist, keeping our hands intertwined together. I can feel her tongue even before she’s actually even there, the intensity of her kisses... burning me open along a whole new plain... with this intense ringing....

What...?

I open my eyes lazily, annoyed and confused at the weird ringing... finding her phone going off on the coffee table next to us. 

She picks it up and shakes her head at it, then hangs up the call and smirks at me before putting the phone down haphazardly and goes back to her work around muttering something about producers calling her on the first of the year, and that they can wait.

I smirk, laying my head back as she kisses her way down along my hip... biting gently, teasing me with just the slightest hint of pain mixed with pleasure. My hand is automatically against the back of her head the second I feel her tongue swipe across my clit, and I gasp, the feel of her tongue like an electric shock, and then...

This time just sigh, exhaling in mild annoyance, though it’s mostly humorous. I smile as she looks at me and nod, and she picks up the phone, answering the call. I expect her to get up but she stays where she is, laying against me as she leans on her elbow to hold the phone with her left hand, which leaves her right hand free to continue to tease fingertips across my stomach gently.

I watch her as she speaks to whoever is on the other end of the line, some director of a film, and laugh lightly when she remarks that it’s definitely been a ‘happy’ new year so far. I watch silently as she traces her fingertips over my skin, shifting barely as she reaches my hip that’s extremely sensitive, and my inner thigh, which just manages to make me shiver. It’s not until a moment or two later that she stops the passage of her manicured nails across my inner thigh and settles upright on the sofa, stepping over me as she gets up. I lift up onto my elbows and watch her move off into the kitchen and run a hand through her hair in what appears to be confusion and nervousness.

This is new from her, at least in my experience, and I sit up to lean over the back of the couch to watch. Because naturally I’m curious and slightly on edge. I’ve never seen her be anything but completely happily calm and in control. 

I meet her eyes as she comes up to me and places her fingertips beneath my chin, her thumb coming up to graze my bottom lip gently but still with enough pressure to be intense. She smiles with what almost looks like a troubled acceptance, as if she knows trouble is ahead and she knows there’s nothing she can do but deal with it. I can see the worry in her eyes. The emerald dark arousal is still there, like an ember in a dying fire. But there’s also total, cool business and rules... and that’s both arousing and worrying.

I lean in to kiss her the second she does, and smile at her because she seems... sad? What? What is going on? Whatever it is it isn’t good. I half glance at the clock... 6:47 am. That’s kinda odd. It’s not even truly morning yet, and with New Year’s Eve, why is anyone with a sane mind awake and handling business?

“Alright, I understand.” Charlize says quietly, and I offer up a smile because I want to ease her mind, but... “Okay, I’ll see what I can do on this end, I’ll text you once I discuss it.”

I watch her quietly as she continues her conversation for a moment more, and reach for a comfortable throw that is hanging over the sofa back, because it’s suddenly no longer as warm and cozy in here without her burning electric desire. 

“What’s going on?” I ask as soon as she hangs up and discards her phone on the kitchen island counter with a haphazard throw. That’s not like her. I watch her quietly rake her hands through her messy hair, sighing, and get up to walk up to her. She looks at me and smiles in an almost sad sort of way, and fixes a strand of my tangled messy hair over my ear, automatically adjusting my glasses while at it. 

“I was hoping I could keep you out of the media a bit longer and give you time.”

“The media? So...”

“So... the paparazzi are trying to figure out who you are. And they have a lead.”


End file.
